


Butterflies

by Dee_Moyza



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Moyza/pseuds/Dee_Moyza
Summary: Relm tests the limits of her magic.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Words





	Butterflies

Relm discovered the limits of her magic early on, when, tired of painting copies of butterflies, she attempted to paint a family for herself. She'd always wondered what a _real_ family felt like: real parents to keep her warm and safe, so she didn't always have to act so tough. But no matter how vivid her daydream, no matter how desperate her yearning, nothing came from her brush but static, childlike figures. 

She could mimic life, she realized, but not create it. She took this disappointment in stride, sliding another brick into her walls, and turned back to the butterflies.


End file.
